


What Vala Wants

by Jgem87



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jgem87/pseuds/Jgem87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vala knows what she wants, and what Vala wants, Vala gets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Vala Wants

Vala woke up early in the morning and quickly got up to greet the day. She untangled herself from Daniel's strong arms and padded barefoot down to the living room.

The sight of her living room in such disarray had her sighing and shaking her head. Vala and Daniel had hosted a small party the previous night, and to say that things had gotten a little bit crazy would be an understatement.

Vala ignored the mess for the time being and shuffled to the small kitchen, which was a bit too bright for her this morning. She ran her hand through her sleep-rustled hair and opened the refrigerator to get something to drink.

The fridge was surprisingly more barren than she had remembered it being, and after a glass of water, she headed back upstairs to wake up Daniel. It was time for her to get what she wanted.

Vala was never a person to back down from what she really wanted. She had chased Daniel for the better part of two years after all, and in the end, she had finally gotten him. Speaking of the man, when Vala got to their bedroom, she stopped short in the doorway for a appreciative look at her sleeping lover.

The handsome archeologist was sprawled out on his side of the bed; his head smushed into the pillow and his arm thrown out over her side of the bed. Vala smiled before quietly heading over to the bed and gently straddling him.

He mumbled something, but did not wake up. Vala leaned down and softly kissed his forehead, cheek, and finally his lips. However, the man still did not stir. She scowled, time for a more direct approach. She leaned forward again and captured his lips in a more forceful kiss, thrusting her tongue past his lips and into his mouth.

That had the desired effect. Daniel woke up with a start, and then lazily smiled before returning Vala's aggressive kiss. She was pleased that he was finally awake and more than willing to have some fun with her.

It turned out that Daniel was more than willing, because the next thing that Vala knew, he had flipped them over and began kissing and nipping his way down her neck. She loved when he did that, and he knew it. Vala arched her back and Daniel chuckled a bit as he made his way down to her collarbone and began to suckle. As much as Vala was enjoying what Daniel was currently doing to her, when she felt how turned on he was, she knew it was time to get what she really wanted from him.

"Daniel," she breathed.

"Hmm?" He did not stop worshipping her body with kisses, but instead began to go lower.

"I...need...I want..."

"I know Vala, me too."

She brought his head back up to look at her. "No, I want you to get Jack out of our house. He drank all of our beer and is asleep, drooling all over our couch!"

Daniel just laughed before going to do what she asked. Yep, Vala knew how to get what she wanted.


End file.
